


Kuroeri One-shots

by Dlaz



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Diferentes temas y AUS, F/M, OTP de mis amores, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9979259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dlaz/pseuds/Dlaz
Summary: Serie de 15 one-shots centrados en la pareja de Arystar/Eliade [Kuroeri], con diferentes temas y algunos AUs.





	1. Rosas

La primera vez que Eliade entró al invernadero del enorme castillo se dio cuenta que había docenas de plantas diferentes de las cuales se ocupaba Arystar, y muchas de ellas se mostraban bastante inquietas ante la presencia de ambos.

Con movimientos precisos el joven comenzó a desplazarse por el lugar, acariciando a las más inquietas y regando algunas otras. Ocasionalmente cambiaba la tierra de ciertas plantas y todo aquel escenario le indicaba a Eliade que seguramente Arystar llevaba años practicando la misma rutina.

Y si tenía que ser sincera, le parecía algo patético.

Pero había decidido darse la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con el humano y su inocencia, si tan sólo para buscar calmar la carencia abismal que sentía desde que recobró la conciencia.

¿Me enseñarás a cuidar de ellas? – preguntó fingiendo un tono curioso al tiempo que acariciaba los pétalos de una pequeña flor moteada que inclinaba satisfecha la cabeza ante la muestra de afecto. Pasaron algunos segundos antes de que Arystar le contestara entre titubeos.

S..si…gustas – pero seguía sin dirigirle la mirada y eso empezaba a frustrarle.

Siguió caminando por la habitación, intentando cruzar camino con el humano, intentando tocarle con cuidado o al menos lograr que su mirada se centrara un poco en ella. Pero todo esfuerzo parecía inútil, porque con cada intento elegante de bloquear su camino él le esquivaba con menor gracia.

Y justo cuando comenzaba a cansarse de su pequeño juego, un rincón de la vasta habitación captó su mirada. La luz entraba por uno de los ventanales de la pared y daba directamente a un conjunto de rosales que en comparación con la mayoría de las plantas de la mansión, se mostraba pacífico. Se acercó a ellas y las observó con genuino interés. Eran rosas comunes de distintos colores, algunas completamente rojas, otras en tonos pálidos y solo pocas eran blancas. Pero todas tenían sus pétalos abiertos y se mostraban hermosas ante la tenue luz.

Debió quedarse mirándoles el suficiente tiempo porque sintió a su lado la presencia nerviosa del joven quien alargó el brazo por encima del hombro de la rubia, hasta alcanzar una de las rosas más grandes en tono carmesí. Cuidándose de las espinas dobló el tallo de la rosa para cortarla con delicadeza, y sin decir nada Arystar se la ofreció con una sonrisa en extremo tímida que temblaba por completo debido a los nervios.

Ella la recibió y la acercó a su rostro, percibiendo el aroma dulce y entregándole a cambio una sonrisa genuina. Quizá no se había equivocado al decidir quedarse con el humano y sólo quizá un poco más de tiempo a su lado pudiera al fin terminar con su búsqueda.


	2. Beso

La primera vez que él la beso, que realmente la beso, la sorpresa le dejo tan perpleja que tardó un par de segundos en devolver el beso. Ella era la que iniciaba los afectos y él quien se paralizaba y los devolvía de torpes maneras, con la marca de alguien que no tiene experiencia en la materia. No sucedía al revés.

Excepto que esta vez así fue, esta vez había sido él quien, con una mano terriblemente temblorosa, le inclinó la barbilla y muy despacio, muy suave, muy gentilmente, había intentado imitar su manera de besar, aunque con labios tímidos e inciertos que aplicaron sólo la presión suficiente para convencerla de que realmente se trataba de un beso o al menos un intento de ello. Al apartarse, los ojos frente a ella no sabían a dónde mirar y constantemente regresaban al suelo, mientras que la mano que había sujetado su barbilla ahora se encontraba a la altura de su hombro sin tocarle. Al parecer le había dado mucho crédito y era hora de retomar un poco los papeles.

Le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y sintió como la tensión se apoderaba del cuerpo frente a ella, la mano cercana a su hombro se quedó suspendida y rígida. Le invitó con una mirada suave a enfocarle, y cuando las emociones de ojos grises se clavaron en sus ojos carmesí se dio cuenta de una cosa.

Jamás le habían besado de tal forma.

Ante sus ojos se sentía hermosa.

Y la revelación le detuvo, quería a Arystar de una manera que no se había dado la oportunidad de considerar, que no se atrevía a considerar porque las implicaciones complicaban muchísimo las cosas.

Arystar le beso de nuevo.

Y sí, se convenció de que nunca, nunca, le habían besado de tal forma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segundo de Quince :)  
> ¡Wuhu!


	3. Celos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basado en el omake en que Eliade se pone celosa por que Arystar es "Quite the ladies man" y la novela en que una enfermera se le confiesa a Krory.

Es su quinta copa de vino, la botella en la mesa está más vacía que llena y su acompañante a la fiesta sigue bailando muy animadamente con un joven del departamento científico que es casi igual de alto que él.

¿En qué punto las cosas se había vuelto ridículamente incómodas entre ellos?... Quiere recordar bien el orden de los sucesos, pero para este punto de la noche todos sus pensamientos exceptuando esa estúpida pregunta se encuentran nadando en el alcohol de su sistema.

Habían llegado, luego bailado y luego llego el tipo del departamento científico, ¿no?  
No, estaba mal, habían bailado, luego llegado, luego se besaron…¿Se besaron?

No, tampoco eso estaba bien.

La silla frente a la suya baila un poco y acto seguido el torbellino que es Lavi, con su actitud extrovertida y su sonrisa pícara, deja caer toda la energía que al parecer aún posee, pese a que su apariencia sugiere que es la primera vez en toda la noche que toma asiento. Su hilo de pensamientos se ve interrumpido y Krory no puede más que dar un resoplido y acabarse su quinta copa.

¡Hey Kuro-chan!, ¿qué haces siendo el alma de la fiesta en una mesa tan apartada? – pregunta el más joven, al tiempo que sirve una copa para si y llena la de enfrente para Krory, sin observar el estado medio embriagado del adulto.

Ciertamente es difícil prestar atención a algo más cuando tu acompañante coquetea con alguien que no eres tú, mucho menos siquiera intentar comprender que es eso de "ser el alma de la fiesta". Así que no, Arystar no contesta la pregunta, simplemente alza la vista y la dirige al otro lado del gran salón.

Lavi le sigue con la mirada hasta donde Eliade y el joven del departamento científico conversan casualmente mientras se alejan del centro pero no se pierden de vista. El pelirrojo sabe de mujeres, entiende que Eliade lo hace con toda la intención deliberada de molestar a su amigo y que posiblemente no vuelva a dirigirle la palabra al chico que está con ella una vez que haya cumplido su propósito.

Mujeres – murmura Lavi, antes de regresar la mirada hacia Krory, quien justo acaba de terminar su sexta copa y por primera vez nota las mejillas rojizas del otro exorcista.

\- ¿Cuántas copas llevas Kuro-chan?

El adulto hace ademan de contar, pero al levantar el tercer dedo se detiene y sonríe de medio lado, cogiendo la botella de vino y vaciando lo último de su contenido en la copa. Lavi se lanza hacia adelante una fracción de segundo muy tarde, en un intento fútil de quitarle la bebida que solo sirve para recordarle que entre ellos existe una marcada diferencia de altura.

\- Enserio Krory-kins, ¿cuántas copas llevas? – pregunta un poco más serio e intentando pensar el mejor curso de acción antes de que alguna otra botella cruce por la línea de visión de su compañero.

Y entonces se le ocurre una idea que le parece tan divertida que no piensa guardársela.

\- Olvídalo, lo que necesitas es intentar su juego, ponerle celosa.- le sugiere con un tono pícaro.

Krory se limita a clavarle la vista en un gesto que es casi un reproche, pero que pierde todo efecto debido al desenfoque que el alcohol le ha dado a su mirada.

-No funcionaría. – concluye casi arrastrando las palabras.  
-¿Y por qué no?  
\- Porque Eliade es Eliade y yo soy yo. Por eso no funcionaría.- contesta con aire definitivo, un dejo del tono arrogante que usa cuando su inocencia esta activada y lo hace como si enserio hubiese dado una explicación entendible y del todo razonable.

Lavi chasquea la lengua y recorre el resto del salón con la mirada, la mayoría de los invitados ya ha procedido a tomar asiento o retirarse y solo unos cuantos siguen muy animadamente en el centro de la pista. Hay un grupo de jóvenes que le parece son una mezcla entre buscadores, enfermeras y chicos del departamento científico que se encuentran en una mesa no muy alejada a la suya y le da la impresión que más de uno les observa, pero son bastante rápidos en regresar a la conversación conjunta cuando notan que el exorcista también les ha estado mirando con curiosidad.

El pelirrojo se resigna, se levanta del asiento con una mano apoyada en el hombro de Krory y sin ver a su amigo le dice - Bueno, entonces creo que ya tuviste suficiente, es hora de cerrar la noche, iré a decirle a Eliade que tu estado es bastante inconveniente- y se encamina a buscarla, si tan sólo para poner fin al sufrimiento de su amigo.

La encuentra despidiendo al joven científico y decide no comentar sobre la situación asi que va directo al punto.

Puede que Kuro-chan haya tomado más de lo que puede recordar y me ha tocado a mi hacerla de mensajero - le dedica una sonrisa carismática, la relación entre ambos aún esta en construcción y prefiere jugar a la segura.

-¿Y supongo que a mi me toca hacerla de niñera? - Eliade pregunta con tono ligero y le devuelve una sonrisa, que es más por cortesía que otra cosa. Sus ojos carmesí se pasan por las mesas buscando a su acompañante y lo encuentran justo donde lo dejo, pero no está solo . La expresión de la joven sufre un cambio perceptible, el asiento a la izquierda de Arystar esta siendo ocupado por una joven a la que reconoce como la enfermera castaña que en toda la semana no le quitó los ojos de encima al exorcista y una de las causantes indirectas de la discusión que hace unas horas sostuvo con Arystar.

La enfermera no intenta disimular su interés, si su sonrisa de medio lado y un tanto…coqueta…son algún indicativo. Lavi se percata de lo mismo e inmediatamente intenta cubrir a su amigo.

\- Está muy ebrio para darse cuenta…  
\- No, el muy idiota no se daría cuenta aunque esa tipa se lo deletreara al tiempo que lo pone por escrito –su voz tiene un dejo de irritación y al joven le parece que hay un poco más de historia y que no es casualidad que la chica haya decidido acercarse a la mesa de su amigo en el instante en que él se retiro.

Ciertamente no estaba seguro de que lado tomar y le parece que la decisión de ser "neutral" en la guerra entre noahs y exorcistas es un consejo excepcional para toda situación de vida, por lo que decide mantenerse como tal.

Ninguno de los dos habla, enfocados en ver cómo se desarrolla la escena ante ellos. La joven enfermera se acerca lo suficiente para casi rozar con los labios la oreja del exorcista, diciendo algo que los hace reír y separarse un poco.

La tensión creciente a su lado le hace querer regresar en el tiempo y darle un golpe en la cabeza al Lavi del pasado. Eliade por su parte se queda un segundo más contemplando la escena y sin despedirse de Lavi se pone en marcha en linea casi directa hacia la mesa de Arystar, esquivando elegantemente a una que otra pareja en la pista sin perder de enfoque al pelinegro.

Llega a la mesa y ambas miradas se clavan en ella. La adoración es casi palpable en los glaseados ojos de Krory y a Lavi le da una ligera punzada de pena ajena su amigo. Los ojos de la enfermera son una historia diferente, nerviosos y un tanto desafiantes, midiendo con cautela a la joven frente a ella. Intercambian lo que a Lavi desde la distancia le parece son advertencias disfrazadas de cortesías y la tensión se hace visible en la postura de la castaña.

La rubia toma el asiento adyacente al de Krory y se inclina un poco para susurrar algo a su oído, su mano se desliza por el cuello de la camisa para ascender hasta la base del cráneo y puede imaginar que le ha hundido los dedos con suficiente presión y posesividad para causar que los ojos del exorcista se entrecierren y se le escape un suspiro. Alguien tendría que estar privado de todo sentido para no darse cuenta que es la clase de reacción que provoca la mano de una amante. La joven sonríe sin remover su mano y juguetea con el pelo de Arystar, quien parece haber perdido el completo interés en una conversación "amigable" de la cual Eliade tiene el completo control.

Lavi debe admitirlo, Eliade tiene estilo.

La enfermera, que seguramente empieza a sentir lo incómodo de la situación, muestra un poco de sentido común, se levanta despidiéndose y con paso apresurado se dirige a donde el grupo de jóvenes ya le espera para enterarse de todos los detalles de la batalla que con creces ha perdido.

El pelirrojo ha estado observando toda la escena con una sonrisa divertida y regresa la vista a los dos únicos ocupantes de la mesa que ya se han puesto en pie, dirigiéndose hasta la salida del gran comedor, con Krory tambaleándose un poco pero guiado firmemente por la mano de Eliade.

Y mientras los ve desaparecer por las enormes puertas, Lavi sabe que su amigo está en bastantísimos problemas y esto sólo le ensancha la sonrisa.

**Author's Note:**

> El Kuroeri es mi máxima OTP y me puse el reto de intentar publicar 15 oneshots a lo largo del año c:  
> La verdad esta pareja necesita más amor ehehehe.


End file.
